Sauve moi
by ClemMalfoy
Summary: Hermione écrit une lettre à Draco depuis sa chambre d'hôpital... Psychiatrique. Épilogue en ligne !
1. Première lettre

Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de publier cet OS écrit il y a plusieurs années maintenant, notamment pour avoir vos avis.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, _of course._

* * *

« Tu me manques. Ça peut paraître vraiment stupide et terriblement cliché, mais sans toi près de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être vide. Je me sens seule. Perdue. Je ressasse, sans arrêt. Pourquoi t'es parti, je me le demande encore. Ça fait pourtant cinq ans. Cinq longues années, mais je n'arrive pourtant pas à t'oublier. Ton sourire est toujours dans mon cœur, tes yeux fixent encore les miens, et ton rire résonne sans cesse dans l'appartement. Ta place dans notre lit est vide, mais j'essaie de me convaincre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais.

Mais je sais que tout cela est faux. Ma vie est une illusion, c'est un moment passé qui me hante, et dans lequel je m'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour. La page ne veut pas se tourner. Je ne veux pas la tourner. Je me torture intérieurement, j'en ai conscience. Mais c'est trop dur. Je ne pourrais jamais renoncer à cet infime espoir de te voir réapparaître un jour. Cet infime espoir qui me maintient en vie.

Il n'y a eu personne après ton départ. Pas un flirt, pas un baiser. Je préfère finir vieille fille que d'en aimer un autre que toi. Tu étais le seul et l'unique. Le premier et le dernier. Il n'y a que toi que je veux aimer. Mes amis ont eu beau me faire sortir, me faire rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, rien n'y a fait. Mon amour pour toi reste intact.

Tu sais, pour repousser les hommes qui m'approchent, je me mets à être aussi froide et hautaine que tu l'étais avec moi au début de notre relation. Ça marche assez bien je trouve.

Aucun de ces hommes n'est toi. Mais je ne veux que toi. Tu es mon obsession. Je te vois à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque supermarché. Partout. J'en deviens malade. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis où je suis maintenant. Chez les fous. Parce qu'ils ont dit que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de clôturer définitivement le chapitre. Avaler des pilules, parler à un spécialiste, lui expliquer mon problème.

Mais je ne lui parle pas. Jamais. Je ferme juste les yeux, et j'admire ton visage, ton sourire. Je ferme mon esprit au spécialiste, car il essaye de lire mes pensées. Sombre con. Il croit que je suis folle, mais je ne le suis pas. Seule Ginny l'a compris. Elle me soutient quand je lui dis que je ne suis pas à ma place dans cet hôpital. Il n'y a qu'elle. Elle seule me comprend. Parce que si Harry l'avait quittée sans lui dire pourquoi, et surtout sans la prévenir, elle aurait eu la même réaction que moi. Elle voulait me sortir d'ici, mais personne ne va contre les ordres du Survivant. Leur désaccord sur mon cas a fini par avoir raison de leur relation. Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça.

Du coup, je suis enfermée ici depuis trois mois. Ils ont cru que j'avais voulu mettre fin à mes jours. Ce sont eux les fous. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Pas s'il reste un espoir de te revoir un jour.

Alors je dépéris dans cet hôpital. La nourriture est infecte. Les gens sont fous. Ils parlent à des personnages invisibles. Jouent aux échecs avec leur imagination. Chantent des comptines comme s'ils avaient cinq ans alors qu'ils en ont cinquante. Certains n'ont jamais prononcé un mot. Je vis dans un asile de malades mentaux.

Alors moi, je pense à toi, car je n'ai que ça à faire dans ce lieu où je n'ai aucun droit.

Ils voulaient m'enlever mes souvenirs. Mais Harry a refusé. Il disait que je devais apprendre à vivre sans toi, pas sans mes souvenirs. Et même si je le déteste, je lui en suis reconnaissante, parce que t'oublier, je ne veux pas, surtout pas.

Souvent, je t'écris des lettres. Je les jette toutes, après les avoir détruites. Je ne veux pas que tu saches ô combien je suis faible, sans toi. Mais je soupçonne les infirmières de les récupérer et de les réparer pour les faire passer au spécialiste. Peut être qu'ils ont raison finalement, je suis sûrement folle.

Je n'ai plus la force de vivre sans toi. Mais j'arrive à rester en vie. Un infime espoir.

Pourtant, quand je t'imagine avec une autre, seule, le soir, mon cœur se serre et je pleure. Quasiment tous les jours. Quand on me dit que tu as sûrement rencontré quelqu'un et que tu t'es marié, je sors de mes gonds, ma colère est immense.

Je n'arrive à penser que tu puisses aimer une autre personne que moi. C'est douloureux. Peut-être même que tu as un enfant maintenant. Ou plusieurs. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien de ta nouvelle vie. Et je vais finir par en mourir, crois moi.

Bientôt, je vais devoir faire semblant de t'avoir oublié. Car je veux juste sortir d'ici assez rapidement. C'est l'enfer sur Terre. J'étouffe. Le blanc de l'hôpital me donne des nausées. Tu me manques. Je n'en peux plus. Je t'en pris mon amour, reviens-moi. Sauve-moi.

Hermione. »

La jeune femme, qui a tout juste vingt-six ans, plie la lettre, et la glisse dans une enveloppe moldue. Elle écrit le nom de Draco Malfoy sur cette enveloppe, et la range soigneusement dans le tiroir de son petit bureau. Quand Ginny viendra demain, elle lui fera passer cette lettre. Draco viendra la chercher. Dans deux ou trois jours. Une semaine peut-être. Le temps de régler quelques formalités. Il sera bientôt là. Elle n'a aucun doute. Il amènera des fleurs, des roses rouges. La couleur de l'amour. Et ils s'embrasseront comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle y croit dur comme fer. Un sourire amoureux se dessine sur son visage. Elle l'imagine déjà sur le pas de la porte. En costume. Ses yeux gris qui pétillent.

Le bruit du verrou de la chambre d'Hermione résonne dans la pièce, quelqu'un entre. Elle relève la tête. Son sourire se fane.

"Mademoiselle Granger, c'est l'heure de vos pilules."

* * *

Voilà ! C'est assez court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Clémence


	2. Seconde lettre

Hello ! Au départ, je devais juste faire un one-shot, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclaimer : toutes les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et toute ressemblance avec une histoire déjà existante est le fruit du hasard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :  
**

Deux mois plus tard.

« Tu n'es pas venu. Pas encore. Je sais que tu vas venir. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle fera tout pour que tu reviennes. J'ai confiance en elle. Elle me soutient depuis le début. Elle essaye de me faire sortir. Mais Harry ne veut pas.

Le balafré, il vient me voir, de temps à autres. Il me parle de sa nouvelle compagne, une certaine Caroline. C'est une moldue, et elle ne sait rien de notre monde. Je lui ai dit qu'il était ridicule de sortir avec une moldue, parce qu'elle ne le comprendra jamais. Cette fille, elle n'a pas fait la guerre, elle n'a pas eu à affronter Voldemort. Elle ne sait rien, et je la déteste déjà. Il parait qu'elle est douée, drôle, et très belle. Mais je m'en fiche, moi, de savoir ça.

Et puis merde quoi ! Il avait Ginny, la fille la plus brillante que je connaisse, la plus douce, la plus gentille. Il aurait accepté de me sortir de cette prison dans laquelle je suis enfermée, ils seraient encore ensemble. Mais il a uniquement ce qu'il mérite, cet idiot. Je le déteste autant que sa nouvelle copine.

Draco, quand vas-tu venir me chercher ? J'ai besoin de toi, de te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux ressentir ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, quand tu me tiens tout contre toi. Mes lèvres ont besoin de se poser sur les tiennes. Je ne survivrais pas longtemps ici, sans toi. Sans savoir ce que tu es devenu. M'aimes-tu toujours ? Il faut que je le sache. Dis-le-moi. Fais-moi un signe. Un tout petit signe. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien du tout.

J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, que tu n'es pas mort. Je me suis fait des milliers de films, tu sais. Je me les passe encore en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à les supprimer de mon cerveau. Je rêve des enfants qu'on aurait pu avoir, de la robe de mariée que j'aurais porté. Ca me réconforte, mais je sais que ce ne sont que des fantasmes. Quand tu es parti, tout ce que j'imaginai pour le futur est devenu un fantasme. Un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais, j'en ai bien peur. Mais je ne perds pas espoir.

Au début, quand tu es parti, je me disais que tu allais revenir, t'agenouiller, me demander de te pardonner de m'avoir quittée, puis que tu allais poser LA question – une deuxième fois. Je t'aurais donné la même réponse que la première fois, à savoir « oui ».

Les mois ont passés, et je me suis finalement dit que tu avais été enlevé. Mais il n'y a pas eu de demande de rançon. Jamais. Pas de mot d'un sadique qui voulait se vanter de t'avoir tué. Donc, j'ai abandonné cette option.

Puis je me suis mise à penser que tu t'étais suicidé, parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te pardonner ce que tu avais pu faire pendant la guerre. Mais personne n'a retrouvé ton corps nulle part. Alors j'ai rayé cette option de ma liste des raisons qui auraient pu te pousser à partir.

J'ai fini par me dire que tu ne m'aimais plus, mais cette option ne me plaisait pas, même si elle restait la plus probable. Elle ne me plait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que tu ne m'aimes plus. Ou alors, j'ai raté quelque chose dans notre relation, et c'est la véritable raison de ton départ.

J'ai besoin de réponses Draco. Je vais crever si tu ne m'expliques pas. Je vais finir par me noyer dans mon chagrin.

Ron est venu me voir aussi, la semaine dernière. Il m'a parlé de son travail d'auror. Ça a l'air terriblement barbant. Je le plains. Enfin, non, je ne le plains pas. Il a uniquement ce qu'il mérite. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'Harry. Ils se sont liés contre moi. Ils sont _vraiment_ doués en tant que meilleurs amis, ces deux-là. Ironie, bien sûr.

Je ne veux plus les voir ces deux imbéciles, mais on m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix, et que je devais les voir. Les docteurs m'énervent. C'est une véritable dictature ici. Je ne peux même pas choisir mes visiteurs. Je ne choisis pas non plus ce que je mange, quand je me douche, ou quand je dors. On me dit tout ce que je dois faire, et je déteste cela du plus profond de mon âme.

Je vais finir par détester tous ceux qui m'entourent, à force de rester enfermée ici.

Ils me disent que mes pilules devraient m'apaiser, mais ils ne savent pas que je ne les prends pas. Je les jette toutes dans les toilettes. Je n'ai pas envie de m'apaiser, pas quand ce sont eux qui me rendent hystérique. Je veux les frapper, parfois, tu sais, comme j'avais envie de te frapper en troisième année.

Ça me fait penser à la gifle que je t'ai donnée. Je rigole toute seule en repensant à ce moment. C'était drôle quand même.

Mince, le médecin va bientôt arriver, j'entends ses pas dans le couloir. Je dois finir cette lettre avant qu'il n'entre.

Je t'aime Draco, viens vite.

Ta Hermione »

La jeune femme plie rapidement la lettre, et la glisse dans le tiroir de son bureau. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et le médecin entre dans la chambre de sa patiente. Il observe Hermione, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous avez un visiteur. »

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Clémence


	3. Troisième lettre

Hello ! Me voici avec le chapitre 3 de Sauve-moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à la reine JK Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un mois plus tard :**

Ginny, ma soeur,

Je vais mourir. Ca y est, c'est la fin. Je ne vois pas comment ça peut en être autrement maintenant que tu n'as plus le droit de venir me voir.

De quel droit Harry contrôle-t-il ma vie ? Qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête, bordel ?

Je veux mourir, parce que je n'ai plus personne. Je sais que tu es là, juste dehors, probablement en train de te battre pour obtenir un droit de visite. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'en auras aucun jusqu'à ce que le balafré en ait décidé autrement. Le jour où je sortirai d'ici, je le tuerai, à mains nues.

Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué. Son pouvoir semble lui monter à la tête plus que de raison. Il n'a jamais été comme ça, par le passé, à contrôler les moindres faits et gestes de son entourage, et voilà qu'il me fait enfermer dans cette putain de prison pour fous, puis se met à décider de qui j'ai le droit de voir ou non. Dis-lui Ginny, dis-lui que s'il ne me fait pas sortir rapidement, je vais faire une connerie. Si je dois me taper la tête contre un mur pendant des heures pour crever d'une putain d'hémorragie cérébrale, je le ferai. Je te le jure Gin, j'en suis capable.

L'air est irrespirable ici. Ça pue la folie. Et l'antiseptique. J'entends des gens crier à longueur de journée, et j'ai peur de devenir comme eux. Quand je vais manger, je vois certains patients avec des camisoles. C'est affreux. J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit. Je veux revoir le soleil, la lumière du jour. Je veux pouvoir marcher dans l'herbe mouillée. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux que Luna me parle encore et encore de ses Nargoles, même si je n'ai toujours pas bien compris ce que c'était. J'ai envie de manger une pizza. Ça peut paraître futile mais c'est tout ce qui me raccroche à la vie.

Mes parents sont venus me voir la semaine dernière, et il semblerait qu'ils aient subis un lavage de cerveau par notre cher et tendre Élu. Ils n'ont cessé de me répéter que j'étais dans cet endroit glauque pour mon propre bien, pour aller mieux. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais qu'à faire quelques efforts pour avoir le droit de sortir. Que je n'avais qu'à arrêter de penser à Draco. Ils ont osé me dire qu'il m'avait détruite et que j'étais là pour me reconstruire. Ce sont des foutaises ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me reconstruire. Ce sont eux qui sont en train de me détruire. À petit feu. Je sens que je suis en train de me perdre. Je me trouve à peine cohérente de temps à autres. Mes pensées partent dans tous les sens.

Je ne leur ai pas parlé. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Pactiser avec l'ennemi. Mes propres parents appartiennent au camp adverse. J'ai mal, je me sens trahie. Tu vois, ils devraient tout faire pour que je me sente bien, en sécurité, aimée, soutenue, mais il n'en est rien. Je suis leur fille unique, et ils sont en train de participer à ma chute. Je me sens abandonnée lâchement par tous ceux qui disent se soucier de moi. Tous, sauf toi et Neville.

Neville non plus n'a plus le droit de venir et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aimais bien qu'il vienne me raconter ses petites histoires. Je l'aime bien Neville. Il est loyal, courageux. Un vrai Gryffondor. Mais Harry l'a interdit de mettre un pied à l'hôpital. Je l'ai su en écoutant les conversations des médecins. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets ces imbéciles. S'il vient ici, le personnel doit appeler les autorités et le faire embarquer. Je ne veux pas que Neville ait des problèmes à cause de moi, d'accord ? Dis-lui s'il te plait.

Je me demande ce qu'il se trame dehors. Il se passe forcément quelque chose, je le sais, je le sens, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas m'en informer puisque tu n'as plus le droit de m'écrire ou de me rendre visite, comme Neville. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir te faire parvenir cette lettre. Mais tant pis, je vais continuer à l'écrire. Ça me fait du bien de mettre sur papier toutes mes pensées, tous mes sentiments.

Ton cher frère Ronald est venu me rendre une petite visite la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche pendant une heure, je ne l'ai même pas regardé. Il m'a raconté toute sa vie, en long, en large, en travers, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, de sa putain de vie de merde. Il me parlait de son travail mais aussi de toutes ses conquêtes. Visiblement, être auror aide beaucoup quand il s'agit de trouver une fille à sauter. Mais quand il s'agit de les aimer, de toute son âme et de tout son corps, il en est incapable. Quel boulet ce mec. Désolée de te dire ça, mais ton frère est un véritable connard.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu me voir, (« parce que le travail d'auror est quelque chose de très prenant, tu comprends ? ») mais je dois bien avouer qu'il ne m'avait pas du tout manqué ! Ce gigolo a le feu au cul. Tu vois, cet endroit m'a changé ! Je n'aurais jamais osé dire un truc pareil par le passé…

J'ai essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette hier, avant-hier et tous les jours d'avant, mais il semblerait que tout magie soit bridée dans cette prison dans laquelle on nous file des cachetons pour aller mieux. Je me concentre toujours de toutes mes forces, mais je n'arrive même pas à faire léviter un verre. J'ai la sensation d'être une putain d'incapable, et je déteste ça. J'ai toujours tout réussi, et je suis en train de devenir une loque, à cause de ton abruti d'ex-fiancé. Six mois que je suis ici, tu te rends compte ? J'attends toujours que Draco vienne me chercher. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part, pas loin. Je sais qu'il est en train de se battre pour me faire sortir d'ici.

Je n'ai même plus rien à lire. J'ai lu tous mes livres deux fois, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient barbants au possible. Ni le balafré, ni le rouquin n'ont pensé à m'en amener lors de leurs visites. Je les déteste. Je les hais. J'ai envie de les tuer. Doucement, vicieusement, comme eux le font avec moi. Pas à mains nues comme je te l'ai dit plus haut. Ils ne méritent pas une mort rapide. Non, je m'arrangerai pour les empoisonner lentement, mais sûrement. A la façon moldue, bien sûr. Avec de la mort au rat dans leur café tous les jours, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais, comme dans la nouvelle « Quand Angèle fut seule… » !

J'ai besoin d'aide Ginny. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon seul espoir aujourd'hui, le seul et l'unique que je possède.

Démène-toi pour retrouver Draco le plus vite possible. Trente jours de plus ici et je fais une connerie. C'est une promesse.

Ton amie Hermione, qui est en train de venir barge. »

La jeune femme plie la lettre, et la glisse sous son matelas. Elle s'allonge ensuite sur son lit, et fixe le plafond. Tout blanc. Mais qui lui évoque tant de choses. L'enfermement, les médicaments, les cris de ses voisins. Elle fixe le plafond et soupire. Pour combien de temps sera-t-elle encore là ?

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et une infirmière pénètre dans la chambre.

« Mademoiselle Granger, c'est l'heure de votre rendez-vous avec le psychologue. »

* * *

Voilà ! Vous pouvez laisser une review, j'y réponds toujours avec plaisir.

Clémence


	4. Quatrième lettre

Hello ! Je viens de finir d'écrire Sauve-moi (non sans verser une petite larme lors de l'écriture de l'épilogue) et je me suis dit que j'allais vous poster l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Neige : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espérais créer ce suspense, je dois bien l'avouer... Oui je suis un peu sadique !;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les trois précédents. Bises

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

1 mois plus tard :

« Mon amour,

La vie sans toi n'est pas aisée. Je vis avec le cœur brisé depuis cinq ans.

Je t'aimais, je t'aimais tellement. Et c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas. J'ai mal de savoir qu'aujourd'hui tu es malheureuse sans moi, mais je suis en même temps si content que tu ne m'aies pas oublié. Sache que jamais je ne t'oublierai. J'ai reçu tes lettres, celles que tu as fait passer à Ginny Weasley, et je les ai lues et relues à m'en faire mal aux yeux. Ginny, d'ailleurs, a finalement réussi à me retrouver, et je dois dire qu'elle m'impressionne. Elle a un sacré caractère ! Dommage qu'elle soit une fille Weasley !

Mais trêve de plaisanteries, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je souffre de te savoir enfermée, et je vais tout faire pour que tu sortes de cet endroit horrible, qui n'est certainement pas un lieu pour toi. Tu es bien trop saine d'esprit.

Harry a appris que Ginny et moi étions en contact, et elle a été interdite de visite. Tout comme Neville, à qui j'ai rendu visite. Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses plus voir tes amis à cause de moi. Je fais tout mon possible depuis plus de deux mois pour que tu sortes de l'hôpital, sans y parvenir malheureusement. Potter tient les rênes, et tu sais bien que personne n'ose s'opposer à lui. La petite visite que j'ai rendue à tes parents n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, car ils m'ont mis à la porte fissa et ont menacé d'appelé la police. Je n'ai pas osé y retourner depuis, car je ne serais pas efficace en prison. (Tu vois, j'ai bien retenu la leçon que tu m'avais donnée sur les services de l'ordre moldus.)

Je vais faire passer cette lettre à ton amie Luna, qui vient d'obtenir un droit de visite, après l'avoir demandé pendant à Harry pendant des semaines. Le balafré ne voulait pas lui en donner pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais il a fini par céder, quand Luna lui a dit qu'elle devait aller chasser les Joncheruines qui t'embêtaient depuis trop longtemps. Quand elle m'a raconté ça, je dois bien avouer que je l'ai trouvée brillante. Personne ne se méfie d'une fille qui veut chasser les Joncheruines.

Alors voilà, mon amour, je suis en vie. Je sais que je te dois des explications mon amour. Je n'ai pas pu te les donner avant aujourd'hui, pour des raisons que tu comprendras en lisant cette lettre.

J'ai dû partir il y a cinq ans sans un mot lorsque mon père a menacé de te tuer. Et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire des menaces en l'air. J'ai pris peur. Il voulait te tuer, parce que tu étais une née-moldue, et, parce que, selon lui, tu allais salir le nom Malfoy si je t'épousais. On avait décidé de se marier et je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, surtout pas. Tu comprends Hermione, tu étais ce que j'avais de plus cher, la prunelle de mes yeux. Tu devais vivre, et je ne voulais pas être un poids, une menace pour toi.

La partie de la lettre qui va suivre ne va pas te plaire, tout comme elle ne me plait pas. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie.

Je me suis retrouvé marié avec la cadette Greengrass deux mois après mon départ, parce que mon paternel l'avait décidé. Et on ne discutait pas les décisions de Lucius Malfoy sous peine de représailles. J'ai dû l'embrasser, et lui faire un fils, histoire d'assurer une descendance à la digne lignée des Malfoy. Foutaises ! La lignée aurait bien mieux préservée avec un héritier Granger plutôt qu'un héritier Greengrass. Ma femme est une idiote hors pair. Et elle ne se soucie qu'à peine de notre fils Scorpuis. Je la déteste tout comme je me déteste d'avoir été faible face à mon père. Même si tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour te protéger Hermione. J'ai été lâche et faible pour te protéger.

Je voudrais te revoir, tellement. Tu me manques. Je pense à ton sourire tous les jours. Et tes yeux, ces beaux yeux... Je ne veux pas que tu restes là où tu es, ça me fait trop mal. Peut-être que tu es un peu folle, mais tu l'as toujours été après tout, même si tu t'appliquais à le cacher à beaucoup de personnes. Je me souviens si bien de ton rire. Je te trouvais tellement belle quand tu riais. Tellement belle...

Chaque fois que je dois embrasser mon idiote d'épouse ou même bien plus que ça parfois, j'ai l'impression de t'être infidèle, mon amour. Et chaque fois, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas, jamais. Un Malfoy reste digne, et se doit d'être fier de son épouse. Il doit l'aimer et la chérir.

Alors, je pleure quand je suis seul dans ma chambre, le soir, car Astoria et moi ne partageons pas le même lit. Surtout pas. Au début, on dormait ensemble, même si je ne voulais pas. Mais parce que je prononçais ton prénom toutes les nuits, dans mon sommeil, elle a décidé de s'aménager une chambre loin de la mienne. Elle m'empêcherait de rêver de ma douce et belle Gryffondor si elle partageait toujours mon lit cette garce.

Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que je ne prête pas attention aux belles femmes que je vois parfois. Je n'ai jamais désiré que toi mon amour. Je m'en veux t'être parti. Je te le promets. J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps frêle contre le mien. Ce contact me manque tellement. J'ai besoin de glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux rebelles, et je m'en fiche s'ils y restent coincés, comme ça arrivait parfois.

Mon père est décédé depuis quelques jours. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pourra pas te faire mal, jamais. Sa mort est un véritable soulagement. J'ai déjà demandé à mon imbécile de femme de signer les papiers du divorce. Elle a refusé, mais peu importe, je lui jetterais l'Impero si nécessaire pour qu'elle les signe. En attendant, je vais prendre mon fils avec moi, et nous allons aller nous installer dans une petite maison du cœur de Londres. Nous serons mieux sans Greengrass, qui restera quant à elle aux Etats-Unis, où nous vivons depuis notre mariage. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira, cette petite maison. On y sera heureux.

Tu vas l'aimer, mon fils, Hermione. Je sais que ce sera douloureux pour toi, de voir mon enfant, sachant qu'il n'est pas le tien, mais je te le promets, tu vas l'adorer. Il n'a pas demandé à naitre dans cette famille qu'était la mienne. Si on peut parler de famille…

J'ai hâte de te revoir, mon amour. Je n'en peux plus, de vivre sans toi. J'arrive.

Je t'aime,

Draco. »

Le jeune homme glisse la lettre dans une enveloppe, puis la pose entre les pattes de son hibou. Il lui intime d'aller trouver Luna Lovegood. Bientôt, il sera avec l'amour de sa vie, et cette pensée fait naitre un grand sourire sur le visage de Draco.

* * *

Voilà ! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à cela ? Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, et vous saurez tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire.

A très vite, Clémence


	5. Cinquième et sixième lettres

Coucou ! J'ai posté le chapitre 4 hier, et je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas mettre le chapitre 5 en ligne aujourd'hui puisque j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire?". Donc le voici ! Il contient deux lettres, et non pas une seule comme d'habitude. Je vous poste là le dénouement de l'histoire, et ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, mais plutôt un peu choqués je dois bien le dire ( )

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

« Draco,

Je me sens revivre. Je sens à nouveau le sang couler dans mes veines, l'air entrer et sortir de mes poumons. J'ai envie de sourire sans arrêt. J'ai envie de t'aimer et de te serrer tout contre moi. Mon cœur bat à deux cents battements par minute. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Ça fait tellement du bien de savoir que tu es là, juste derrière les murs qui m'enferment, à essayer de me sauver.

Je me fiche que tu ais dû faire un enfant à la fille Greengrass. Je me fiche que tu ais un enfant qui ne soit pas de moi. Je veux seulement te retrouver. J'aimerais ton fils comme le mien. Et on aura pleins d'enfants à nous. Je veux que tu viennes me chercher. Je veux que tu m'embrasses, comme avant, et que tu me dises que je suis belle. Même si je ne le suis plus vraiment, belle. J'espère que tu m'aimeras malgré les traces sur mon visage, les stigmates des moments douloureux que j'ai eu à passer sans toi.

Je me presse d'écrire cette lettre, pour que Luna puisse te la faire passer dès son départ de ma prison. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je lève mon verre à la mort de ton père, qui ne nous empêchera plus jamais d'être loin l'un de l'autre.

Harry ne te laissera jamais venir ici, il faudra que tu passes par mes parents, tu n'auras pas le choix. Le balafré (quel joli nom que tu lui avais donné, je l'adore) leur a fait un petit lavage de cerveau mais je suis certaine que si tu t'y prends bien, tu arriveras à les faire passer de ton côté.

Je t'aime, et je t'attends. Viens vite.

Hermione. »

La jeune femme plie la lettre et la tend à son amie Luna avec un grand sourire. Elle est heureuse, en cet instant précis, elle est plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle est dans sa chambre, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Hermione entend la porte s'ouvrir. Le médecin entre dans la pièce, en silence, et pose une lettre sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle se dit qu'il agit bizarrement.

« Mademoiselle Granger, quand vous aurez fini de lire cette lettre, vous pourrez sortir. C'est Monsieur Malfoy qui viendra vous chercher. »

Hermione ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Voilà, la fin de son temps dans cette prison pour fous approche. Juste une lettre à lire, et elle verra à nouveau le monde extérieur. Son cœur fait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Le médecin sort de la pièce. Elle se jette sur l'enveloppe qui l'attend sur le bureau.

« Hermione, ma sœur, mon amie,

Aujourd'hui je te dois toute la vérité. Tu vas me haïr, me rejeter de toutes tes forces, je le sais pertinemment, mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre, de te mentir.

J'ai besoin que tu saches tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la disparition de Draco. Au fur et à mesure de cette lettre, ta colère va grandir, mais je t'en prie, va jusqu'au bout.

Quand Malfoy a disparu, tu m'as supplié pendant des jours, des semaines, de le chercher. Je voyais bien que tu étais malheureuse à cause de son départ. J'étais là pour te réconforter. Tu continuais à me supplier de le retrouver. La vérité, Hermione, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais cherché. Je t'ai fait croire le contraire pendant des années, espérant que tu finirais par l'oublier, par croire qu'il était mort, et que finalement, tu épouserais Ron. Je n'aimais pas Malfoy, et j'ai été affreusement égoïste. Je savais que Ron t'aimait alors je me suis dit que ce serait pour lui l'occasion de te le montrer. Je pensais que tu accepterais son amour. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. J'ai participé activement à ton malheur.

Ron ne sait pas que je n'ai jamais entrepris de chercher Malfoy. A lui aussi, j'ai fait croire le contraire. Et puis, je crois qu'il ne t'aime plus maintenant. Je me suis voilé la face pendant trop longtemps. Lui a compris il y a de nombreuses années que tu ne l'aimerais jamais. Mais pas moi.

Au début, je ne me sentais pas coupable de ne pas prendre la peine de chercher Draco. Mais, les mois, les années défilant, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que tu sombrais, toujours un peu plus profondément, et que c'était de ma faute. Tu n'avais plus goût à rien, tu ne sortais plus, tu ne souriais plus. Tu donnais de moins en moins de nouvelles. J'ai compris que tu étais en train de couler quand tu n'es pas venue à la soirée d'anniversaire de Ginny.

Alors je me suis résolu à retrouver sa trace. Bien rapidement, j'ai pris conscience du fait qu'il était marié et avait un petit garçon, Scorpius. Et quand j'ai voulu le rencontrer pour lui parler de toi, je me suis heurté à un obstacle de taille : Lucius Malfoy. Je pensais rencontrer Draco, ce jour-là, sur le chemin de Traverse, mais c'est Lucius qui est venu à notre rendez-vous.

Ce monstre m'a dit que si je m'approchais encore une fois de son fils, ce serait toi, Hermione, qui subirait sa colère. Je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux et j'y suis retourné. J'ai renvoyé une lettre à Draco. Lucius l'a une nouvelle fois interceptée, mais je ne l'ai su qu'en me rendant au lieu de rendez-vous. Il m'a avoué qu'il lisait tout le courrier de son fils depuis qu'il t'avait quittée. Mais que Draco, bien sûr, ne le savait pas. Lucius vivait avec Draco et sa femme, alors c'était facile pour lui d'intercepter une lettre. Mais cette seconde fois, j'ai compris que ses menaces envers toi étaient sérieuses. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

C'est alors que j'ai pris la décision de te faire enfermer, pour ta propre sécurité. Pour ta survie. Là-bas, Lucius ne pourrait jamais t'atteindre.

Je sais que tu m'en veux terriblement, je sais que tu penses que je n'ai voulu que ton malheur en t'enfermant dans cet endroit, mais c'est faux. J'ai simplement voulu te protéger, de Lucius mais aussi de toi-même. Tu allais faire une connerie. Je le sentais depuis des mois.

Je n'ai jamais parlé à Ginny de la menace Lucius pour la protéger également. Moins elle en savait, mieux c'était. Elle a fini par l'apprendre de toute façon. Notre relation a éclaté quand je t'ai fait enfermée, mais elle était bien abîmée avant cela de toute façon. Ma culpabilité, ma honte de ne pas avoir cherché Draco, mes mensonges, avaient fragilisé notre couple. Je n'arrivais plus à m'aimer, à aimer la personne que j'étais devenue, et je n'arrivais plus à l'aimer elle. Ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute si nous ne sommes plus ensemble. C'est de ma faute, seulement de ma faute. J'ai été le pire ami qui soit, alors que Ginny aurait fait n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse.

Tu sais aussi probablement que j'ai interdit Ginny et Neville de te rendre visite ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je pense qu'un petite part de moi espérait qu'en faisant cela, tu finirais par me parler à nouveau, par te confier à moi. Mais non, tu es restée muette à chacune de mes visites à l'hôpital, et ça m'a fendu le cœur. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de la menace Lucius.

Tu as certainement appris le décès de Lucius Malfoy, qui est survenu il y a quelques jours. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je l'ai empoisonné, à la moldue. Une lettre piégée. Je finirais probablement en prison pour ce crime, mais peu importe. C'était ma façon à moi d'essayer de me faire pardonner. Sans Malfoy père entre Draco et toi, vous pourrez être heureux. C'est tout ce que vous souhaite aujourd'hui. Le bonheur. L'amour. Fonder une famille. Voyager. Vivre, tout simplement.

Après avoir tué Malfoy père, j'ai donné la possibilité à Luna de venir te voir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était en contact avec Draco, et qu'elle t'apporterait de ses nouvelles. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser venir lui directement.

Quant à Draco, cela fait des mois qu'il a appris ton enfermement. C'est Ginny qui l'a prévenu. Elle a réussi à retrouver sa trace. Elle n'est pas auror mais elle a réussi. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu éviter Lucius mais elle l'a fait. Je l'admire. Elle a toujours été brillante, mais aussi très têtue.

Toujours est-il que depuis plusieurs mois, ton amoureux se bat corps et âme pour te voir et te faire sortir. Il t'aime, ça crève les yeux, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Quel imbécile je fais.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser s'approcher de toi, car j'avais trop peur que ce soit Lucius et non Draco qui finisse par venir te voir, et qu'il te fasse du mal entre les murs de l'hôpital. Il aurait pu rentrer sous Polynectar, tu comprends ? C'est l'excuse que j'ai trouvé pour empêcher Draco de venir te voir. Je suis lâche. Un piètre ami.

Draco s'est allié à Ginny et Neville, bien sûr, mais aussi à Luna. Je le sais depuis longtemps. C'est mon métier. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai interdit leurs visites à tous les quatre. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était parce que je voulais prendre le moins de risques possibles, mais je voulais surtout te garder pour moi. Je le comprends maintenant, en écrivant ces mots. Toi, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, et que j'ai aujourd'hui perdue.

Je sais que cette lettre part un peu dans tous les sens, j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais su organiser les choses correctement, après tout. Tu le sais bien, toi qui reprenais toujours mes dissertations.

Alors voilà, tu sais toute la vérité. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras mes erreurs, mes mensonges, mes secrets. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir tué un homme pour ton bonheur. Je ne me suis pas encore dénoncé mais je vais y aller juste après avoir fini d'écrire cette lettre.

Je t'aime Hermione, et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors sois heureuse, avec Draco et Scorpius.

Harry. »

* * *

Tadaaaaaam ! Quelqu'un s'attendait à cela ? Oui, non ? Laissez moi une review pour me le dire, j'adore avoir vos avis et vos réactions à chaud !

A demain pour l'épilogue (pourquoi vous faire attendre alors que je l'ai fini - lu - relu - re-relu) !

Clémence


	6. Dernière lettre - Epilogue

Coucou! Chose promise, chose due, voilà l'épilogue de cette courte fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **EPILOGUE – bien des années plus tard**

« Draco, mon amour, ma moitié,

Tu es juste à côté de moi, en train de dormir, et en te regardant, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je pose sur papier tout mon amour pour toi. Qu'il en reste une trace, lorsque nous serons tous les deux partis, lorsque nos enfants voudront se souvenir de leurs parents.

Tu m'as sauvée Draco. Tu m'as sauvée de moi-même lorsque la guerre s'est achevée. J'allais dériver, me perdre dans ma tristesse, mes remords, ma culpabilité, et tu m'as sauvée en m'aimant de toutes tes forces. Je t'ai rendu ton amour, je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés à nous aimer, après tant d'années de haine, d'insultes et de coups bas (ou coups tout courts quand il s'agit de la majestueuse gifle que je t'ai mise en troisième année !), mais notre amour, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

Tu m'as sauvée une seconde fois quand tu es venue me chercher à l'hôpital dans lequel j'avais été enfermée plusieurs mois. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, même si c'était il y a bien des années. Quand je t'ai vu, dans le hall de l'hôpital, un bouquet de lys à la main, je me suis sentie revivre. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, ce soir-là, dans tes bras. Ce jour-là, j'ai su que plus jamais tu ne me quitterais. Qu'importe les menaces, les regards haineux.

Le lendemain, j'ai rencontré ton fils, Scorpius, et en quelques mois à peine, il est devenu le mien également. Astoria a renoncé à ses droits parentaux et nous nous sommes mariés. Je l'ai adopté, et jamais, une seule seconde, je n'ai regretté de l'avoir fait. C'est mon fils. Autant que c'est le tien. Je l'aime de toute mon âme. Demain, il va se marier avec la femme qui partage sa vie depuis plus de cinq ans, et je vais avoir le bonheur de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. J'en ai déjà les larmes aux yeux. Il va être un mari fantastique. Et je sais, qu'un jour, il sera un fabuleux papa. Comme toi, tu l'es mon amour.

Notre fille, Lucy, est venue au monde un an après notre mariage. Quand je l'ai serrée dans mes bras la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression de tenir la chose la plus sacrée du monde entre mes mains. Elle paraissait si fragile, si petite. J'avais peur de la casser. Je ressens encore mes petits doigts serrer les miens, et cette sensation est magique. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Comme je n'oublierai jamais ses premiers pas et ses premiers mots. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pu vivre cela avec Scorpius, mais il m'a apporté tant d'amour après nos retrouvailles, qu'aujourd'hui, cela n'a plus d'importance.

Lucy ressemble énormément à son grand frère, qui s'est montré très protecteur envers elle, dès sa naissance. Je me souviens encore du jour où notre fille a ramené son premier petit ami à la maison : Scorpius était furieux, et cela m'avait bien fait rire. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'avait confié qu'il avait été avoir le petit ami en question pour lui dire quelque chose comme « tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te tue, n'oublie pas que je suis un Malfoy. » Le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais osé revenir à la maison.

Nos deux enfants se disputent souvent, mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, tiens. Ah oui, nous deux mon amour. J'aime bien nos petites disputes. Elles nous éloignent de la routine, de l'ennui. Bon, parfois, je préfèrerais les éviter, je dois bien l'admettre.

Tu te souviens de cette fois où nous nous étions disputés sur le fait d'acheter un chat à Lucy qui en réclamait un depuis des mois ? Nous aurions pu nous épargner cette dispute car, de toute façon, tu finis toujours pas céder à ta fille. C'est ta princesse. Bref, un papa avec sa fille. Tu es un vrai papa poule, mais tu ne l'admettras jamais !

Tu m'as sauvée également quand Harry s'est suicidé en prison. Je l'ai très mal vécu, car j'avais l'impression que c'était de ma faute. J'avais le sentiment qu'il avait tué ton père à cause de moi, et qu'il avait pris sa propre vie à cause de moi également. Tu m'as sauvée en trouvant les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre et en essuyant mes larmes. Tu ne m'as jamais lâchée dans ces moments difficiles. Tu as su apaiser ma colère et le sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait. Tu as continué à m'aimer, tous les jours un peu plus. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage Draco. Mon pilier, ma force.

Mon amour, je crois que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Non, je ne le crois pas. Je le sais. J'en suis persuadée. Je t'aimerai de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Sois en certain.

Draco, j'espère que je t'ai apporté tout le bonheur que tu méritais, que tu pensais mériter. J'espère que tu n'as jamais regretté d'être venue me retrouver devant cet hôpital. Nous avons encore bien des années devant nous, mais je veux m'en assurer.

La vie réserve bien des surprises, parfois bonnes, parfois mauvaises. Tu as été la plus jolie surprise qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir. Sous ta carapace de jeune homme dédaigneux, hautain, tu as su me montrer qui tu étais vraiment et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. Tu m'as montré tes faiblesses et c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait faite pour moi.

Demain, au mariage de notre fils, n'hésite pas à laisser tes émotions te submerger. Je sais que la tradition veut que les Malfoy ne pleurent pas, mais si tu en as ressens l'envie ou le besoin, fais-le. Montre au monde qui tu es vraiment, Draco Malfoy. Montre au monde le père fier de ses enfants, le mari amoureux, que tu es. Il est temps que tu cesses d'avoir peur du regard des autres, tu ne crois pas ?

Je t'aime Draco, pour tes qualités et tes défauts (même si tu diras que tu n'en as pas !), pour tes forces et tes faiblesses. Je t'aime aussi parce que tu sais me faire me sentir belle. J'aime le son de ta voix, et l'intonation qu'elle prend quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, quand tu souffles mon prénom dans mon oreille lorsque nous faisons l'amour.

Je t'aime parce qu'avec toi, je peux être moi-même. Je t'aime, parce que tu m'as donné deux magnifiques enfants, qui ont grandi à une vitesse folle et qui sont tous les deux adultes aujourd'hui.

Je t'aime parce que tu as appris à accepter le monde moldu pour moi. Tu as même un téléphone portable aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte ?! Si on t'avait dit cela il y a quelques dizaines d'années, tu n'y aurais jamais cru !

Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es Draco. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Ta femme, Hermione Malfoy. »

* * *

Voilà ! Pour changer de d'habitude, cette histoire se finit bien. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (je trouve personnellement que cet épilogue est assez... niais, mais l'art du happy-ending, je ne maitrise PAS DU TOUT, faut m'excuser !)

Il y a des fans de OTH/Les Frères Scott qui ont trouvé la petite référence au couple Haley/Nathan dans cette lettre ?!

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire (Dramione toujours, on ne me changera pas), un peu particulière, que je publierai à partir de la mi-mai. Comme je suis en vacances le 10 mai (j'aaaaaime la fac de médecine), je vais pouvoir me jeter corps et âme dans l'écriture au moins jusqu'à la mi-juin !

Je vous fais pleins de bisous !

Clémence


End file.
